Will You Love Me In The Morning?
by I'm.Only.Human.Dude
Summary: After breaking a few things, Jamie wonders if his parents will love him in the morning. Short but cute. Chapter 2 now up!
1. Chapter 1

_"Oh no! I broke three things! What will mommy and daddy say?"_ five year old Jamie Seville thought. He was playing baseball with himself before one of the balls smashed through a window, hit a vase, and then the TV. His mother and father are still at the grocery store, and his Uncle Simon and Aunt Jeanette were asleep. _"Maybe I have time to fix it!"_

Then a car honked. Alvin and Brittany always come home when Jamie did something wrong, whether they heard about it or not. How unlucky.

Jamie ran up to his room to hide and cry. He didn't mean to break the items, it just... happened. _"Why do these things happen to me?" _He heard the door open, thank yous being exchanged, and the door closing. Then, footsteps started to walk to the living room. _"Here we go!"_ Jamie counted to three before-

"JAAAAAAAAAMIE!" Just as he predicted, his parents screamed his name. They always did. His daddy said that grandpa always screamed his name when he was in trouble. He might have chuckled at the thought if he wasn't sobbing so hard. Jamie knew his parents wanted him to go downstairs, but it was like an invisible force was gluing him to the bed, and he was thankful for it. After five minutes of calling for him though, his parents went upstairs.

When he heard footsteps, Jamie quickly rubbed the tears off his face and grabbed a book. It might have looked as if he was reading, but 1) he can't read, and 2) the book was upside down. The door slammed open, and two very mad parents were glaring their son. _"They must be angry. They broke the door!"_ Jamie thought as he bit his lip behind the book. _"Pretend you didn't do it!"_

"Oh, hi Daddy! Can you help me read this book? You too mommy!" Jamie said with fake innocence. His parents looked at each other, took a deep breath, and sat on the bed. The look of anger was still obvious on their face, but they had calmed down a little.

"Jamie, we found the window, Grandpa's vase, and the TV broken. The window and TV aren't really a problem, but Grandpa wants his vase back tomorrow. Do you know who did it?" Alvin asked, earning Jamie to bite his lip again. Then, a really dumb idea came to mind.

"It was Uncle Simon and Aunt Jeanette! Yeah, they were playing baseball, but Aunt Jeanette's glasses fell of just as she threw the ball. I was going to tell you guys sooner, but they, uh, threatened me!" Jamie exclaimed proudly. Brittany tried not to roll her eyes.

"Jamie, I don't appreciate you lying to us." Brittany said, which caused Jamie to start violently sobbing again.

"I d-d-didn't mean to break the things! I-I-It just h-h-happened! I'm sorry mommy and daddy!" Alvin and Brittany left the room to talk about his punishment. When they came back, Jamie's question caught them off guard.

"Will you still love me in the morning?" The look in Jamie's eyes made his parents collapse and hug him; Brittany let a few tears fall.

"Why wouldn't we? We will always love you Jamie, no matter what you do, say, or how you act. Just try to not end up at a crappy fast food place and still live with us when your forty." This caused the two boys two laugh until Jamie noticed something.

"Mommy said a bad word!" Brittany giggled.

"Yes, yes I did."

And with that, the young family went to sleep, ignoring the numerous calls. Hey, Dave wants his vase back!

**How was that? Rate and Review! I might write a second chapter! Chow!**


	2. A Lovely Day with Grandpa!

**I was going to say this was complete, but than an idea popped into my mind! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and thank you to those who reviewed!  
><strong>

**0x0x0x**

Alvin, Brittany, and Jamie were getting ready to visit Dave. They had missed his birthday last week and felt really bad. However, no one remembered that Jamie broke the vase! Let's see how this is going to turn out, hm?

**0x0x0x**

"Jamie, are you excited to see Grandpa?" Alvin asked from the driver's seat.

"Of course I am!" Jamie said with enthusiasm. He then started to kick his mother's seat, which caused her to run her lipstick too far to the right. Brittany shrieked of horror and surprise. She began to look for something to wipe the lipstick off with.

"Alvin! Don't you keep any napkins in this car?"

"Nope."

Brittany narrowed her eyes in anger and confusion. "Well, why not?"

"In case that happened." Alvin and Jamie started to laugh, despite the fact that Jamie didn't know what he was laughing at. Brittany just kept a scowl on her face until they arrived. Well, wouldn't you be cross if you had to show up at your father-in-law's house with lipstick running across your cheek?

When they arrived, Dave was waiting outside for them. Jamie hopped out of the car, and ran towards Dave, and Dave copied him. Just when you thought the two would hug, Dave hugged a tree instead. Jamie chuckled.

"Over here, Grandpa!"

"Oh, sorry Jared!"

"It's Jamie."

"Come again, Joshua!"

"It's Jamie!"

"Say what, Justin?"

"IT'S JAMIE!"

"What, John?"

"Forget it."

Alvin and Brittany were making some weird snorting noises to prevent themselves from laughing. As they led Dave inside, Dave tried to guess what was making those sounds. As he thought about it, he sat on the cat, which made that loud sound that cat's make in movies. He eventually gave up.

"So, Alex, do you have my vase?" Dave asked while looking at a clock.

"It's Alvin."

"Here we go again."

As Alvin and Dave argued, Brittany and Jamie talked about makeup. Jamie sneezed, but no one blessed him **(is that how you say it?)**.

"Bless me." he said with a sniffle. This made everyone awe.

"So, Brianna, do _you _know where my vase is?" Before Brittany could respond, Jamie answered him.

"Uncle Simon broke it!"

"He did?" Jamie nodded

"Well, I need to talk to him. Goodbye!" And with that, Dave went to curse Simon out on the phone. He picked up a banana instead. The couple and their son rushed out before anything else happened. What a lovely day with grandpa!

**0x0x0x**

**How was it? Please review, rate, and subscribe! Chow! **


End file.
